Sonadow: Beginning
by grim777reaperxx
Summary: After the disappearance of Eggman, Sonic has some time on his hands. Time that he is not sure what to do with. Contains sonadow in later chapters. Rated T for Language.


Just something I wrote while I was bored. There is a bit of sonadow in this, but nothing more than a bit of fluff. Gotta keep it PG. (might also be a bit of sonilver fluff).

I own none of the characters in this, except for a possible OC if I'm able to milk more than one chapter out of this. Everything else belongs to Sega and the Sonic Team.

_

Sonic lay on his sofa, Ipod blaring music from its' dock that was sitting on the coffee table. Pizza boxes, soda cans, video game cases, and other items littered the floor around him. The blue hero was sleeping soundly, despite the noise just a few feet away from him.

This was Sonic every weekend. Ever since Eggman dissapeared, the blue hedgehog has had a lot of extra time on his hands. Time that he was not quite sure what to do with. During the week, he would usually help tails in his Workshop, doing tasks for the young Kitsune. What the blue hero decided to do with his time on the weekend was entirely up to him.

Sonic came out of his slumber, rather slowly. It took him about ten minutes for him to fully wake up. He sat up, his back rested on the arm-rest of the chair. Yawning, he stretched, and turned off his Ipod.

he sat there for a moment, taking notice of the mess that lay around him. Sighing heavily, he stood from the couch, and began to pick up the clutter. After everything was up from the floor, he vacuumed, making sure no crumbs were embedded in the carpet.

Contrary to the previous state of his living room, Sonic was what most people would consider a "neat freak". Everything in his house had to be cleaned inside and out. Even if it was, he felt the need to do it again, just to assure himself that EVERYTHING was spotless.

After the entire living room was declared sanitized, he sat down with the intention to watch television, only to have his plans interrupted by a series of knocks on his front door. Getting up, he walked to the large wooden door and pulled it open, revealing a very imtimidating-looking black and crimson hedgehog standing on the front porch, his motorcycle jacket with his tribal insignia draped over his shoulder.

"Hey, Faker."

Shadow and Sonic were not considered "friends" by any means. They were merely rivals, with a small feeling of respect toward one another. That of which has been tested on multiple occasions.

"Hey, Shadow." Sonic waved the ebony hedgehog in. Shadow had been in Sonics' house on more than one occasion, usually to cause trouble, but it has also been Shadow's place to come to when he had some time on his hands. "What brings you here?"

"Got bored." Shadow hung his jacket on a hook next to the door and took a seat in a black leather recliner that was positioned at an angle toward the television. This recliner was also known as "Shadow's Recliner", and Chaos help anyone who sat in it without his approval while he was in the house.

Sonic sat on his sofa again. He had lost the intrest of watching television, and had begun to go on his phone to check his email. The house was silent, excluding the quiet tapping sounds Sonics' phone made when he would type on it. The two sat in silence, for what seemed like forever.

"I was thinking of going and getting something to eat." Shadow started. "Would you care to go?" Sonic looked up, one eye ridge raised. Shadow never asked Sonic to go anywhere with him. The ebony hedgehog is never this nice with anyone. He looked at Shadow suspiciously, wondering what the catch of this offer was.

"No catch." Shadow sensed the reason why Sonic was looking at him funny. "Just thought you would be interested in getting free food." Ebony shrugged his shoulders "Unless, of course, that world famous "bottomless pit" of a stomache you have has been filled with cheese flavoured cardboard Papa John's likes to pawn off as pizza."

Sonic thought for a second. Sure, he was hungry, though he had just eaten a stack of pizzas less than 6 hours prior, but could he really trust Shadow? I mean, I suppose he could, but what would happen if he let his guard down against him? "...I'll go." He said, still suspicious of the ebony hedgehog.

"Great." Shadow stood up and walked to the front door, retrieving his jacket. "We're taking my bike."

'Oh great.' Sonic thought to himself. 'That death-trap of a motorized vehicle.' Sonic was never fond of motorcycles. He had seen too many motorcycle accidents where people have lost limbs, and even died. It truly scared him into thinking that only death could be brought from those things.

He was about to ask Shadow if they could just take his car, but he remembered that it was in the shop for the next week, due to the engine giving out. The blue hero kicked himself mentally. 'Damnit.'

_

So, what did you guys think? I personally thought it was too drawn out in certain places, but I'm happy with it none-the-less. Please R&R for me, and I MIGHT write another chapter. :D

**ALSO** I have not decided on a name for this. If anyone has any ideas, please share with me. :) 


End file.
